


Decoding Pine Trees

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmare Fuel, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a plan , but like many other times for Bill, things tend to get in the way. And by things I mean a person. And by person I mean a 12 year old. And by 12 year old I mean Dipper Pines.</p><p>But Bill has a plan.</p><p> </p><p>(I'm horrible at writing summaries. Just check it out, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The forest was quiet today. Not quiet like a library , but an "eerie quiet which you swear a dark presence is dwindling around a corner in a scary movie" quiet. Every living woodland creature knew what was approaching and hid out of pure fear. Hiding didn't really help anything, though, for their allies were also their betrayers. The trees. The trees were His spies. The trees would whisper upon themselves and told of any movement. They betrayed the forest inhabitants they raised themselves to please Him and stay on His good side. No creature from the smallest of varmint to the largest of minotaurs were safe. Yet still they hid, hoping, **_praying,_** He would just pass by without paying a second towards their existence.

 

A portal appeared with a slight "pop" before the familiar shape ascended from it. With a snap of his fingers the portal collapsed on itself and he began to swerve in a dancing matter through the forest while listening to all the secrets the trees held for him. He half listened as he made his way through the maze of Oak, Birch, and giant Firs. His mind was on something else. Someone else.

He made his way up to the Mystery Shack's back wall and peeped through the triangle shaped stained glass window.

 

There he was.

 

Dipper was lazily lounging against the wall. His face was buried deep within a book. Upon no further inspections on Bill's part,  it was easy to see that he was reading Journal #3 for the umpteen time. Bill squinted his eye when he noticed a familiar shape drawn on the page, but the boy's big head was in his line of sight. Bill moved left then right, and left again to get a clear image, but nothing seemed to help him. He got closer to wall and pressed his hand against it. Sparks of electric pink and icy blue flew and retaliated his touch before he could withdraw his hand. He did a quick check over his smoking limb before waving the pain off.

"Damned old man..." the demon hissed.

"Dipper!"

 

Well, speak of the Devil.

 

"Yeah?!" Dipper looked over the brim of the journal with annoyance.

  
Bill chuckled.  
For a twelve year old he sure did have some set bags under his eyes.

"Come 'ere! I need you to do something for me!"

Dipper sighed and closed the book.

"I swear, if he wants me to scratch his back again..." Dipper spoke under his breathe as he stumbled to the stairs.

Bill gently floated down to the first floor and gazed through a window. His eye instantly caught sight of Stan Pines. He wasn't in his usual wife beater and stripped boxers, but standing tall with a suit on and that stupid fez atop his head. He walked over towards the stairs when he heard his great nephew approach.

"What's up Grunkle Stan?"

 

Stan grabbed a stack of pink papers that were on top of their t-rex skull coffee table and handed it to Dipper.

"I was going to hand out these papers earlier, but I don't feel like it. You mind, kid?"

Dipper looked over the top paper before his face twisted up in confusion.

"Don't you think these should be a little more clear? Like, are these people going to get paid or-"

"Dipper," Stan sighed and placed his hands on his hips," you need to learn how to draw suckers in. If they come and get the job, then most likely they would get money, right?"

"Yeah, but-" Stan interrupted him again.

"Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. "If you hand all of these out for me, I'll give you this so you can stop by the book store."

Dipper's eyes instantly shined with excitement.

"Really?! I've been meaning to stop by there. I've been saving my allowance, but with a twenty, I can buy, like, five books!"

"So, we got a deal?" Stan waved the bill back and forth in front of the boy's face.

Dipper snatched the dollar and headed towards the door where he put his old, battered sneakers on.

"Be back by..." quick glance at the clock," fiveish?"

"Sure. Oh! Hey, where's Mabel?"

"She's watching the cashier-"

A loud crash came from the gift shop and Waddles ran out squealing.

"Well, I'm heading out." Dipper smiled as he quickly opened and closed the door. He couldn't help but wonder if Grunkle Stan would yell at Mabel for making a mess.

'Probably not' he sighed as he started down the hill. It wasn't fair. Mabel doesn't get in trouble, Mabel doesn't have to do as much work, Mabel has a few friends... a few relationships.... when was it his turn?

Bill grinned.

 

"Poor Pine tree. All he wants is a little attention~."

Bill silently followed Dipper down the long hill from the Shack to the town, easily ducking and weaving when the boy turned around. It was like a one sided game Bill liked playing with his Pine tree.

He froze.

His? Since when did he ever thought any human as his? Even in possession he never thought so highly of a human as something he would own. But this was different.

Demons were usually grabby and possessive by nature and Bill was no exception. Of course, Bill was smarter than a lot of demons. He wouldn't just make deals for souls or for fun. No, Bill used every inch of something until he could no longer use it. Besides, it was never wise to pour your existence over something as fragile and mortal as human beings. He's seen numerous demons become so wrapped up over a bloodling that they actually felt attached to it. Bill couldn't help but to scoff. He had a plan to obtain all three journals.

'If that paper says what I think it does,' Bill couldn't help but to do a quick flip out of excitement,' I can destroy the journals by tonight.'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here you are ma'am."

"Thank you, Sir!"

"Hi! Would you be interested to-"

For about thirty minutes now, Dipper has been feeling like a broken record and, quite frankly, pretty damn stupid.

"Excuse me, sir!"

"Excuse me- No? alright..."

He was standing outside the town's supermarket trying his best to hand out the flyers. The majority of people just ignored him but when someone did accept one, they took a quick glance at it and tossed it in the trashcan next to the doors.

"I can see you, ya know." Dipper mumbled as he watched a man crumble up the flyer he gave him and made a shot towards the trashcan.

A shadow appeared over the preteen's body which instantly adsorbed any warmth near him. He shivered before he turned to see-

 

"Hey there, Kiddo!"

 

The happy voice actually startled Dipper for a second.

 

'Me?' He couldn't help asking himself as he looked up to see a shark tooth grin.

 

"Can I have one?" The man asked as he held out a gloved hand.

 

"Uh.. yeah... sure, man."

 

Dipper handed him a flyer. He wasn't able to take his eyes off of the guy. He's been living here in Gravity Falls for about a month and a half now and have seen many strange, extraordinary, unexplained things and yet the town keeps throwing weirder and weirder shit at him. Here stood a man in a black and yellow tail coat, suit pants, glistening black leather shoes, a black bow tie, and to top it off... a top hat? 

'Oh Mabel would fall in love at first sight at this guy.'

The man read over the paper with the only eye Dipper could see. It was a dark brown shade, just like Dipper's own eyes, but they had a fire in them. A sort of dangerous tint that looked like it knew many things and carried books load of wisdom.  
It was funny. His eyes didn't match his hair. Well... his eyebrows did, but the hair that was partly hidden by his top hat was one of the nicest blondes he's ever seen. It was like Pacifica's hair, but better. Much, much better. Towards the back of his head was brown like his eyes, though.

Odd.

 

"Interesting opening ya got here, kid. Where is this Mystery Shack?"

 

Dipper found it hard to speak, so he just pointed to the hill he came from earlier.

"Up there? Thanks, kid. I'll like to go check this out after I make a quick stop." The man then folded the paper neatly and placed it in his pocket.

"Oh yeah! By the way, my name is William," the man extended out his hand yet again," and yours is?"

"You can call me Dipper." Dipper returned the gesture and exchanged a very tight and awkward handshake with this strange man.

William's toothy smile dropped as his eye, (Dipper still haven't seen his right eye yet. The guy's long bangs hid it pretty well), seemed to focus on Dipper's forehead.  
Dipper instantly began to fidget around like a complete moron.

'Can he see my birthmark?' he began to breathe heavier and his face was starting to get hot.

William smiled and placed a hand on Dipper's hat.

"I'm sorry," he laughed," It's just with that hat I have a strong urge to call you Pine tree!" William bellowed out a laugh.

Dipper's face began to cool down. There's nothing more that he hates than his "cursed" mark. Yet still... something was off...

"Well," William said as he straightened," I'm just going to stop by that book store I saw earlier and then I'll stop by this "Mystery Shack" of yours."

"Wait... you mean Ellie's Books & Things?" Dipper asked while fixing his trucker hat back.

"Why... yes! I do believe that was the name of it."

"No way, dude! I was heading there myself!"

William looked a little stunned.

 

'And here I thought it would be much harder than this...'

 

William gave the boy a crooked toothy grin.

"Well, Mr. Dipper Pine tree, would you care to join me?"

Dipper nodded and tossed the few flyers he had left over and trotted over to his possible new colleague.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yeah! By the way, my name is William," Bill extended out his hand this time to grab the boy's," and yours is?"

Pine tree was so hesitant to exchange the gesture that Bill was afraid that the poor child didn't know what handshaking was.

 

'Did I come on too strong? This is something humans do, right?' 

 

Bill's sharp smile wavered only for a second before the child mirrored his movement and grasped his hand.

 

"You can call me Dipper."

Bill's hand engulfed the younger's hand and shook it excitedly.

 

'Now that I think about it, this kid doesn't know anything! Who I am, what I am , the only thing he sees is a human! What a gullible brat~' Bill snickered to himself.

 

 

The look of confusion and shock drew Bill's attention to Dipper's face.

 

'What soft looking cheeks he has....' Bill raised his hand to touch the boy's left cheek, but instantly realized what he was doing and caught himself. Bill decided to rest his hand on the boy's hat instead.

 

"I'm sorry," he laughed," It's just with that hat I have a strong urge to call you Pine tree!" Bill laughed.

 

'What the hell was I about to do...?'

 

The demon pushed the thought to the farthest corner of his mind to analyze later.

 

"Well," Bill began as he straightened," I'm just going to stop by that book store I saw earlier and then I'll stop by this "Mystery Shack" of yours."

 

"Wait... you mean Ellie's Books & Things?" Dipper asked while fixing his trucker hat back.

 

'Gotcha~' the demon grinned to the naive boy.

 

"Why... yes! I do believe that was the name of it."

 

"No way, dude! I was heading there myself!"

 

To be honest Bill was a little stunned to see how different the kid acted compared to how he normally behaved towards him in his usual form. It was like when Pine tree would talk to question mark or shooting star about something.

 

It felt unnatural to be having a conversation like this with Pine tree, but a little nice.

 

'And here I thought it would be much harder than this...'

 

Bill gave him a crooked grin.

 

"Well, Mr. Dipper Pine tree, would you care to join me?"

 

Dipper nodded and tossed the few flyers he had left over in the trash and trotted over to his own personalized demon.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Bill stretched his mouth into the widest "O" he could while yawning in this meat sack he conjured up. He stretched and groaned in annoyance while keep a sharp eye on Pine tree this whole time.

 

'THIS IS SO BORING' his mind boiled with aggravation. 

 

They have only been at the bookstore for fifteen minutes and Bill was about ready to give up on his mission.

When they first arrived Bill played along and grabbed a book or two, went by the cafe area, and read a few paragraphs about Golden Retrievers. Now he's just wants to leave... but...

Bill looked above the book he was "reading" to see Pine Tree's giant smile and about seven books in his arms. He wobbled over towards him, careful not to drop any merchandise.

 

"Mind if I join you for a sec?"

 

Bill smiled slightly and kicked the chair opposite from him to give the boy permission to join him.

 

"Thanks." Dipper set down the majority of his books on the table and held onto one or two in his arms.

 

"I'm sorry to hold you up. I can't decide on which ones I want."

 

Bill continued to hold his fake smile while his eye drooped out of boredom.

 

"Are you getting a dog?" Pine tree suddenly asked.

 

"Hmm? Oh!" Bill sat up a little ," I don't know. I heard they were good pets so I was a little interested..."

 

"I wanted a dog... Actually, I want a retriever too!" Dipper went back to sorting out his books from "want most to least" style.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Hmm?" Dipper questioned.

 

"I mean... why didn't you get a dog?"

 

"Oh, you see, my sister won a pig at this carnival we held at the Mystery Shack. After we told our parents that we had a pig they told us that they were happy but kind of sad 'cause when we got back our "welcome back" gift was going to be a puppy..."

 

Dipper sighed. "UGH... I can't decide which ones I want..."

 

Bill looked over the books the brunette collect. Two of the books were labeled 'Adventure'. One was 'Mystery'. The last four, however, were books about the town's history, geographic information, urban legends, basically anything on Gravity Falls.

 

'This kid...' Bill sighed to himself. 'Never can stop digging his nose into things that don't concern him.

It wasn't like the books he obtained held anything vital, yet still it was annoying to see him not giving up on discovering the secrets of this town.

 

"Hey." Dipper looked up at the man. He now had an elbow on the table and his hand was holding up his head and slouching form.

 

"Don't mean to pry, but don't ya think these books aren't appropriate for someone your age? The ones on this town I mean."

 

"I don't know. I'm interested in the town, I guess." Dipper shrugged off.

 

'William' raised an eyebrow. "But you're, what, eleven? What could you possibly be interested in this old town?"

 

"I'm not eleven!" Dipper almost shouted. "I'm twelve..." He rubbed his arm in embarrassment when he noticed he attracted some other shoppers' attention.

 

'What a cute blush... I want more.'

 

"My bad, kid," the man laughed," 'bout to slit my throat with those little claws, there!"

 

Bill looked over the books sprawled out on the table again before picking them all up and taking them to the clerk.

 

"Hey, wha-"

 

"I would like to check out, please~" Bill gave the zoned out teen a too sharp grin.

 

"Yessir!" The teen jumped to to the job of scanning each book.

 

"William! I have money! You don't have to do that..." Dipper began to pull out the bills he had shoved in his pocket.

 

"I gotcha covered, kid!" Bill smiled over his shoulder at the fumbling child. "But can you bring that Golden Retriever book over here, Pine tree?"

 

Dipper shoved the dollars back into his short's pockets and grabbed the book Bill abandoned earlier. He rushed to the side of the demon and placed it on the counter where the teen promptly scanned it.

 

"Your total is.... $56.50"

 

"Please let me pay for my own books, William! I hate to impose on people I just met!" Dipper looked up at the taller male.

 

"It's alright, kid," Bill chuckled," Just make sure you help me get that job!" Bill flicked Dipper's nose, shutting him up instantly, and turned his awareness to the clerk.

 

"Will you mind throwing in two of those candy bars, also?"

 

The teen grabbed two chocolate bars from the shelf behind him and rung it up before shoving them in a bag with the rest of their belongings. "The total now comes to.... $57 even."

 

Bill pulled out his wallet and pulled out a fifty and a ten and handed it to the teen. The teen put the money in the cash register and pulled out three one dollar bills. "Here is your change, sir, and have a good day." He smiled.

 

"Thank you." Bill smiled as he picked up his new belongings and headed towards the door with Dipper close to his side.

 

"Now I feel bad.." Dipper stated after he opened and held the door open for the adult.

 

"If you feel bad then I'll feel bad!" Bill whined as he pulled out the two candy bars. "It really wasn't a lot, kiddo."

 

"I know- oh, thank you," Bill handed him one of the bars which he graciously took," It's just that, well, to me that's a lot. I only had about forty on me."

 

"Look, you got everything you wanted! Why should you feel bad?" The demon bit into his own bar of chocolate. The edges of his mouth shot up in a wide grin. It's been years, probably decades even since he last tasted chocolate.

 

"I don't know man. I just feel bad. Just know that I'm really grateful, okay?"

 

"Whatever you say, shortstack."

 

And with that they started up the hill to the Shack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

'William' and Dipper were talking about many things as they traveled up the dirt road to the house. Things from the different trees, types of animals, a few t.v shows they enjoyed. Basically anything and everything that popped to their heads.

Dipper held, at least in Bill's opinion, that is, many interesting ideas and thoughts for a child his age. Actually, for a child at all! He was still childish, but a hint of maturity hung onto him. To be honest, Bill wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was like he was pushing to grow up.

 

"Gotta say kid, you're very mature for your age."

 

"Really?" Dipper smiled towards the ground. "Kinda get that a lot. Is that a bad thing?"

 

He looked up at the demon. The demon met his eyes with his own.

 

'Wow. Buy the kid some books and he's putty in your hands. Guess he really is a kid deep down...'

 

Bill was quiet as he thought up an answer for the question he was asked. He shrugged and gave the boy a sincere smile.

 

"Wouldn't say bad... nor would I say good either. You gotta enjoy your childhood while you can, Little tree!" He softly punched the kid in the head making the kid laugh. "Besides, you don't wanna be an adult. It sucks! Bills to pay, gotta get a job, ugh, it's so stressful." The demon half slumped. He didn't truly know what being an adult human was like, but he's heard plenty of them complain. 

 

"Uh.. not to be rude or anything, but how old are you William?" The boy looked over the brink of his hat and up at the him yet again.

 

"20." The demon smiled down at the boy. "And stop calling be 'William' willya? Just call me Bill!" He laughed.

 

It looked like Dipper almost stumbled and fell. "Bill?!"

 

"Yeah?" the demon spun around and bit the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face." It's short for William. 'William' just sounds so formal, ya know?"

 

"I'm sorry... just that I know someone named Bill..." The brunette looked down. "..... I don't like him very much..."

 

Something gripped tightly in Bill's chest when Dipper said that. It was something different. Something he couldn't recall ever feeling before. It wasn't painful or pleasureful, it was just.... tight. Bill swallowed to try and make the feeling go away.

 

"Well... tell me about this 'Bill' of yours."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he a kid that bullies you at school?" Bill questioned.

The brunette quietly shook his head 'no' and bowed his head to keep their eyes from connecting.

By now the two of them were standing in the middle of the dirt road, the kid with a bowed head and a demon standing tall with the plastic bag of books held behind his back. The late afternoon summer sun painted the forest with warm, brilliant shades of fiery orange and warm golds and yellows while throwing long shades from the trees. Bill's mind wasn't on nature's painting skills at the moment, however.

 

'What exactly does this brat think of me...?'

 

He sighed and stepped closer to the child, kneeling when he was less than a foot away. He set the bag near himself and placed both of his gloved hands on each of the younger's shoulders.

 

"Listen, Kiddo..." he began, giving the child his crooked smile again," I have a nephew 'round your age. He wasn't like the other kids in his grade, so he got teased constantly."

 

Lying was a skill basically every demon was made with. It came to them like breathing air came to humans and was just as necessary to them.

 

"I saw that kid go through some stuff. Some god awful stuff.... and if I can save you from all of that, believe me, I will."

 

The demon lowered his head to try to grab a glimpse of the of the other's eye. The boy looked up after a few moments of silence.

 

"Thanks, Bill," he smiled, "it was nothing. I was just acting dumb." He smiled which made the demon smile in return.

 

"I'm good now, thanks."

 

"No prob, Bob~!" Bill grabbed their bag and started to get up.Suddenly, he reached up and snatched Dipper's hat and made a wild dash.

 

"If you want it, come and get it~" he sang as he ran higher up the hill.

Dipper quickly recovered from the shock and ran, laughing, after the demon.

 

'Step one,' Bill listed off while he kept a steady paste,' gain trust. Step two, build trust. Step three, give 'em hell~'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/⊙\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was around 4:30 when they actually arrived at the Mystery Shack's parking lot.

Bill ran up to the dirt lot, did a full 180 on his heel, and halted. A huge, side splitting smile on his face again.

Dipper, on the other hand, was in the exact opposite state that the lean man was in. Sweat trickled and trailed down the boy's face and temples. His mouth agape, panting hard, pulling as much air his little lungs could muster. His hair was sticking up in points and damp with the moistness of his forehead. 

 

Bill chuckled. 'Ah, memories... I wonder if he's gotten any more mosquito bites...'

 

There was another skill the demon held. It was a special technique only dream demons had. Bill's pupils turned into slits as his attention intensified on the poor mess of a boy. All of Bill's vision turned to colors of grey, black, and whites except for the outline of Dipper. He flashed from a dark cranberry shade of red to a more vibrant cherry red repeatedly. This was the other gift only dream demons had. They could monitor the heart rates of their targets. When you think about it, it was a very crucial talent needed for them. It helped to see if their next target was truly sleeping or pretending and waiting to attack.

However, Bill wasn't about to attack the child. It would be easy, what with the shape he was in and all, but Bill knew when was the best time to strike, and now was not the time. He deactivated his ability before the boy could notice anything suspicious.

Dipper ran up to the demon's side and placed his hands on his knees to try and catch his breathe. Bill actually full out laughed before fixing the boy's hair in his typical style and pushing the hat back on his head.

 

"This it?" Bill looked up at the shack already knowing the answer to his own question. 

 

"Y-....yeah..." Dipper puffed as he straightened up.

 

Dipper walked up and pulled the doorknob. Locked. He then knocked on the door.

Singing could be heard from the other side of the door before it was opened by Shooting Star.

 

"Hey Dippeeeeeeeeeerrrr." She slurred, first looking at her brother and then trialing up the tall figure next to him.  
Bill literally saw the girl's pupils grow from excitement and lust.

 

"And heelllloooo there, stranger~" she smiled, leaning up against the frame of the front door in a flirtatious? matter.

 

"Mabel. Move. I need to talk to Grunkle Stan." Dipper half growled.

 

Bill stood watching the little debate go down, half smiling at their pouting faces.

Dipper had enough of squalling with his twin and pushed his way past and grabbed her sweater collar and pulled her farther into the house.

 

"Grunkle Stan! I got someone for the job!" Dipper called out to the house while using all the strength he had to hold his sister from pouncing on the guy stuck in the door way.

 

'Stuck in the door way?' Dipper turned around to see Bill standing right outside the frame of the door.

 

"What are you waiting for, man? Come in already."

 

Bill stood still with a blank expression on his face before his mouth rose into a grin.

 

"Why, Mr.Dipper~," he purred," you have not yet allowed me into your humble home."

 

Mabel nearly fainted when she heard how smooth the demon's tongue was. Dipper let go of her sweater and allowed her to drop to the floor.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

The man took of his hat with his left hand and lowered it to his stomach area in a bowing matter.

 

"I come from a good home which has taught me great manners." He explained. "I will not enter the home of no one unless they properly invite me in." He finished, bowing even lower.

 

"Fine. Whatever." Dipper rolled his eyes. " William, will you please come in?" The child almost mockingly asked.

 

While the demon's body was still bowed, he let a face splitting smile curl it's way onto his face.

 

When there is a barrier on something to ward off demons or evil, one way to cross was to get invited into said place. It was kinda like that whole vampire thing.

 

Bill adjusted himself and took a giant step into the house.

 

Nothing.

 

No sparks of blue or pink. No force to push him out or destroy his disguise or anything!

 

'You're getting weak, old man~'

 

Just then Stan appeared in one of the hallways. He was back into his 'lazy' mode now. Wife beater, boxers, questionable stains, and a can of beer in his hand. And not to mention that slouch he obtained again.

 

'Disgusting.'

 

"Whoa!" The old man laughed, "who invited 'yellow brick road'?"

 

He looked at his great niece and nephew. "Nothing? Seriously?" he sighed," I don't understand you kids these days..."

 

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper then chimed in," This is William. He's interested in the job opening."

 

"Oh really?" He eyed Bill up and down a few times. "Whatcha offering?"

 

Bill grimaced but then pulled it off as a smile. "You wish for a guy to do anything and everything, right? At least, that's what your flyer claims. I have knowledge in sales, business, and a little bit of a knowledge on fixing things. Basically, if you have any opening at all, I'm the man for the job."

 

"Now that's what I like to hear! A hard working man. Perhaps my advertisement is a little bit vague..." he pondered out loud.

 

"How're you with kids?"

 

Bill smiled down at Dipper the same time the boy looked up with a smile to him.

 

"He's awesome, Grunkle Stan! He bought the books I wanted!"

 

"Oh really?" Stan's eyes hardened as he looked over the man again. "And why would you do that?"

 

Bill shrugged. "Just being courteous, I guess."

 

 

"Oh, I see what's going on." Stan quickly walked up to the taller male.

 

'Shit, shit, shit , shit, did he figure out who-'

 

"Warm up to the kid to get an ally, huh?" Stan laughed as he slapped Bill's back, actually knocking the wind out of the demon's lung. "I like it! You're hired, bud!"

 

"Wha- just like that?" Bill questioned, fixing his hat and body.

 

"Yep! You are the only one who showed up, and I need someone ASAP. Just uh... just uh, not with those clothes..." Stan shuffled out of the room and returned carrying a shirt which he tossed to Bill.

 

It was a dark brown shirt with an almost blinding shade of orange spelling out 'Mystery Shack'. Below that was a black silhouette of said shack with pine trees around and behind it.

 

The demon smiled while pulling the shirt over his torso to make sure it would fit. It was a little baggy, but doable.

 

"You start tomorrow. 8 a.m sharp." Stan ordered as he started heading out of the room.

 

"But wait, what do I do?"

 

"Tomorrow you'll watch the cash register. The girl who normally watches it is out of town for a few months with her family, so you'll start with that."

 

"Oh and," Stan turned to look at him when he reached the doorway, " loose the hat." And with that he was gone.

 

"Isn't this great, Bill?" Dipper exclaimed, smiling back to his new coworker.

 

"Wait, BILL?!" Mabel sat up, "Like triangle Dorito guy?!"

 

"Dorito guy...? What?" Bill asked in honest confusion.

 

"No, Mabel." Dipper told his twin before turning back to Bill and saying, " it's a running joke that we have."

 

"I'll tell you later." Pine tree almost whispered to Shooting Star.

"Kids! Get this stupid pig outta the kitchen!" Their Grunkle screamed over the sound of a wailing pig's.

 

"Coming, Grunkle Stan!" Shooting Star rushed out of the room to aid her pig.

 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Bill." The boy smiled and, in the same matter, dashed out the room.

 

Bill stood their for a moment, silent and speechless, taking in what just happened.

 

He sat down the bag and headed towards the door.

 

 

'What the hell is a Dorito?'


	4. Chapter 4

"So he's not the triangular demon that invaded grunkle Stan's mind, almost killed us, or possessed you?" Shooting star asked.

The twins were discussing the topic of the Mystery Shack's new employee that starts work with them tomorrow morning. They were sitting on their own beds as they talked. Dipper sat with his legs and arms crossed while his sister's legs swung back in forth, keeping a steady rhythm between the two of them.

"No. I don't believe so, anyway." Her twin responded.

 

"I don't know, bro bro. I mean golden hair? A black and yellow printed suit? One eye?!" She said while covering one of her own eyes with her long brown hair. "I mean, a top hat?! Not gonna lie, it's pretty darn cute, but who wears those anymore?! Come on, Dip! How many coincidences are going to pop up before you realize something's not right!"

 

"What, do you think _I_ didn't realize any of that? Come on Mabel, how stupid do you think I am?" Dipper rolled his eyes.

 

"I'll admit, he's looks a little weird and I thought about Bill Cipher, too, but earlier," Dipper reached under his pillow to grab the journal and turned to Bill's page, " the Author left a note here in the far corner. It has like this spell, barrier thing that I put up that repels Bill and other demons off!"

 

"Whoa, really?" Mabel got up and sat on the bed with her brother, taking a closer look at his book.

 

"Yeah. Ever since I decoded it and performed it, we haven't heard anything from him!" Dipper smiled, obviously feeling proud of himself.

 

  

'So he's the one who put up the barrier? Not Stan Pines?' Bill's mouth went agape in surprise.

 

'Little brat has skills, I'll give him that~.' Bill smiled.

 

 

He was sitting on a middle branch of a tall pine tree outside the Mystery Shack watching the debate against him go down through the triangle window yet again. Bill used the darkness and the thick branches as his cover from the twins' line of sight.

 

 

'So he really did notice somethings about me...'

 

 

The demon curled up more into himself, one leg dangling free while the other was tucked to his chest while his hands and head rested on it.

 

'and yet, here he is, defending my honor... interesting...'

 

 

"I think the author used this exact defense spell to protect the journal for so long. I mean, how else did Bill not find it until now?" Dipper pieced together.

 

Mabel still seemed to feel uneasy about the whole ordeal no matter how much detail Dipper put into telling her they were 'protected' with the barrier.

 

"Look," Dipper held up his right hand and extended his pinky finger, " let's promise each other that if this guy even acts a little weird, he's out. Either by Grunkle Stan's orders or by the journal's secrets."

 

 

Mabel stared at her brother before smiling and extending her own finger. "Deal."

 

 

"Awww!" Bill whined out loud, "Piine~ treeee! How're ya gonna just betray me like dat~" he continued to whine while a sharp smile bloomed on his face. He began to float in midair and then did a flip so he was levitating on his back. He stretched his tired arms far apart before he placed them behind his head. He looked up past the branches and pine needles to see the still, quiet, blue starry night sky. Being human was actually quite tiresome for the demon. He reached up towards the sky and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the night sky became even clearer to the demon. He reached up to his eye, the one that was previously covered with his hair, that is, and felt around the area. With another snap of his fingers a small mirror appeared above him.

 

 

The eye that was originally covered was different from his brown eye. The iris that decorated around his ink black pupil was an icy shade of blue with a hint of green and other types of blue. 

 

 

'Some humans have this condition...' the demon reminded himself.

 

There wasn't a lot he could do about this eye. It was probably the only true way to tell he wasn't human. Demons usually had an eye, if not both, that matched their flames. To be honest, Bill was rather thankful for his flame at the moment. It could have been worse like a shade of red or his whole eye being black.

 

Bill snapped his fingers again, this time to send away his mirror and his top hat. While he was at it he also changed into the shirt that was given to him earlier and a pair of blue jeans and red converse shoes.

 

The demon stared into the night sky while thinking.

 

 

'The journals can wait,' he thought,' I wanna play a new game.'

 

 

'How easy would it be to break their bond? Maybe a little bicker, or a little accident will set things off...' the demon yawned, bearing his four sets of canine teeth.

 

 

 

'How strong is their bond?' he began to question.

 

 

 

He tilted his head back until he could peer into the room again. The two siblings were playing a game in which they just seemed to wrestle each other until someone cried out to the victor to stop. Matching smiles were painted onto their faces and laughter littered the shack.

 

Bill felt that tight feeling in his chest again. His eyebrows came together as he tried to focus on said feeling. It just felt like a knot was growing tighter and tighter, pulling his muscles and his attention towards it. 

 

Bill grunted as a sign of defeat as he closed his eyes and he began to hum a melody to himself.

 

_" **Come little children, I'll take thee away.**_

**_Into a land of enchantment~_ **

**_come little children, the times come to play,_ **

**_here in my garden of shadows~"_ **

 

 

 

The winds picked up as the night went on. Clouds began to glide over the night sky, blocking out every inch of light the stars and moon threw to the earth's ground making the dark night darker. 

 

Within the hour the whole shack was quiet with only Stan's snoring to every so often break the tranquility. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/⊙\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

The sun rose with a beautiful flurry of colors. Bill awoke as soon a golden beam from the sun crossed over his face.

He arched his back and extended his limbs while loudly moaning.

 

'Sleep is nice! No wonder humans enjoy it so much~'

 

He rolled over and began to float down while still using the giant Pine as cover. As he levitated down he checked all the windows he could look through to see if there was any movement stirring through the house. Everyone seemed to be up and finishing up their morning meals.

 

Bill landed with a soft 'thud' and looked around.

 

'What time is it?' he asked himself while lazily scratched the back of his head. The sound of humming drew his attention to a familiar human. The man got out of his car, still humming away, and headed towards the shack.

 

'I wondered when I would see Question Mark.'

 

Bill jogged up to the man before he could reach the door. "Excuse me!"

Soos turned towards Bill which instantly stopped his merry tune.

 

"Oh, hey dude." Soos greeted him. "Whatcha... whactcha doing over there in the forest?"

 

"Hehe," the demon chuckled awkwardly. He never felt safe near Question mark. The man may act dumb, but his I.Q was a different story. "I'm actually starting work here today! I just kinda arrived here early and decided to take a walk through the woods only to wind up getting lost!" Bill smiled," you mind telling me the time?"

 

"Sure dude!" Soos looked at his watch, "It's 7:52."

 

 

"Oh thank goodness!" Bill sighed a fake breathe of relief. "Mr. Pines told me to be here at 8 sharp."

 

 

Question mark only seemed to stare at Bill, giving the poor demon a sense of anxiety. "What?"

 

 

"Dude... your eyes are so RAD!" the man half screamed. "Like I've never seen that before!"

 

 

"Oh... Hahaha!" The demon pretended to laugh while drawing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck for some reason. "Uh, thanks."

 

 

"I'm Soos by the way!" The man extended his hand.

 

 

"William." the demon shook his hand but soon withdrew it.

 

 

"So, uh, you work here?"

 

 

"Yep! Ever since I was little! Don't worry, dude," the man slapped the back of Bill's back, "you're gonna like it here."

 

 

"Oh, I plan on it~"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/⊙\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A small bell chimed as Soos opened the front door, indicating the two men's arrival.The Pines family looked towards the source of sound from the dining room table.

 

"Good morning, guys!" Soos greeted while Bill stepped inside after him and closed the door. "Good morning." he also greeted with a smile.

Soos walked up to Stan and they began to to conduct  the handyman's work schedule for the day.

The twins seemed to continually stare at Bill's eye as he walked closer to them.

 

"Good morning P.T and ... Mabel!" the demon snapped his fingers when he 'remembered' her name.

 

"P.T?" Dipper questioned.

 

Bill flicked the boy's hat. "Pine tree, silly~!"

 

Mabel nervously looked at her brother, but he ignored her look.

 

 

"Oh right... yeah..."

 

"Read any of the those books you got? I'll love to hear all about them!" He smiled.

 

 

"Yeah. Sure, man. Maybe later, though." Dipper looked  down at the table he was sitting at.

 

 

"Will! The shop opens at 9:00. Head over to the register so the kids can show you what to do."

 

"Yessir!" the demon saluted. He then headed towards the shop.

After a moment the children got up and followed him in.

 

"Bill...." Dipper began, but stopped.

 

"What's up, kiddo?" He smiled while heading behind the cash register's desk.

 

"Um... your eye? I mean, not to be rude or anything but..."

 

Bill laughed loudly, startling both of the children.

 

"Was just the eye I was given~" Bill smiled.

 

"Now show me how to work this thing."

 

"Mabel! I'm not gonna tell you again to get this danmed pig outta the attraction area!" Grunkle Stan screeched from out of the room.

 

Mabel's eyes lingered on her brother, worry decorating them, before she ran to get her pet. And with that Dipper was left alone with the demon.

 


	5. Chapter 5

" Hey!" The demon called out from over the counter scaring the boy and making him drop some merchandise.

"You've been ignoring me for fifteen minutes now." he whined, throwing his hands over the counter and lounging his torso against it. "That's really mean, P.T. After I bought you those books and everything..."

 

The boy turned around, his face flushed from embarrassment for being called out, and his arms filled with Stan Pine bobble-heads.

 

"No! I seriously do appreciate it! It's just...." he trailed off.

 

"You're not talking to me like you did yesterday, kid! Did something happen? Something to do with this 'Bill' bully?" the demon half teased.

 

"Nah, I'm sorry man." Dipper finished putting the bobble heads away on the shelf and walked over to him. He pulled up the stool that always stays by the desk and sat down. "Maybe I just didn't sleep well..."

 

"Well that's no good for a growing boy! You need to get plenty of sleep to grow up big and strong like me!" The demon sat up and began to flex and pose for the boy. "Don't you want a dashing body like this?"

 

Dipper laughed before answering his question,"Yeah, sure man. Whatever you say."

 

"So, about those books?"

 

"Nothing interesting to tell you, really. The books I got on the town only had things like-"

 

"No, no, no!" the demon interrupted the boy abruptly. "Tell me about those other books. You know, the ones that actually sound interesting?" 

 

"It's only been one night, man. How many books do you think I can read in not even 24 hours?"

 

"Didn't really think of that..."

 

Both of them sat there for awhile thinking about what they should talk about next.

 

"You know, you still haven't shown me how to work this thing." Bill said while pointing at the register. 

 

"Oh, right."

Dipper got up and went behind the desk with the older male. Bill backed up till his whole body was pressed firmly against the back wall and counter, giving the the boy plenty of space to demonstrate how to work the contraption.

"Dude... what are you doing?" Dipper asked when he saw the man half climbing up the wall.

 

"Just giving you some room." Bill answered honestly. Dipper laughed again, bring a small smile to the demon's face. Who knew laughs were contagious?

 

"You have to see what I'm about to show you."

 

Bill blinked. "Oh, yeah. Right." The demon, instead of moving next to the boy, looked over his small frame instead.

"Okay. So after someone gives you money, just open this by hitting this button," Dipper hit the button he was talking about and the cash register opened with a 'ka-ching!' before showing the treasure inside," and then just sort it out. Hundreds here, fifties here, twenties there, and tens and ones here. Change goes here in this little pocket area.

 

Bill looked over into the cash register with full attention, until he looked down at the smaller body before him.

 

 

'Why is he so small? Shouldn't humans of his age be at least a little taller? Am I too tall?'

 

 

"Any questions?" Dipper turned around only to meet mismatch eyes with his own.

 

"Why didn't Mr. Pines just use you to do this?" Bill quickly thought of. "I mean, you clearly know what to do and how to do it."

 

Dipper shrugged before making his way out of the spot he was wedged into. "My job mostly contains of cleaning, maintaining the condition of the Shack and sometimes to even be an attraction." Dipper took a seat on the stool again.

 

"Oh..."

 

"DIPPER!!!" Mabel yelled while running into the gift shop, scaring her brother and the demon.

 

"What?!" Dipper almost fell out of his chair from sheer surprise.

 

"Just, I, uh" Mabel's eyes flashed back and forth from the two faces", just checking." she said before slowly panning out of sight.

 

"I don't think your sister likes me very much.

 

Dipper sighed, "She doesn't really trust strangers that fast. Trust me, once she's gotten use to you, she'll never stop hanging over your shoulder."

 

By now it was 8:33 and customers could be heard driving up from the dirt road and parking in the lot. A bus could even be heard pulling it's weight up the steep hill.

 

"Not gonna lie, kid, I'm a little nervous." Bill chuckled.

 

"I already took care of my chores, so if you'll like I can stay here with you." the boy offered.

 

"Yeah, actually. I would like that." He smiled to the boy who got up and looked through the screen door.

 

"You ready newbie?" Stan asked as he walked through the shop and headed towards the door where his great nephew was standing.

 

"I guess. I mean how hard can this be?"

 

Stan grabbed the door handle and Dipper ducked out of the way and took his seat.

"Wait, I thought the shop didn't open 'til 9:00." Bill was getting nervous as silhouettes of many people could be seen through the screen, their loud murmuring penetrating the wooded walls easily.

 

"The gift shop doesn't open until 9," Dipper explained for his grunkle," but the tours start as soon as people begin to arrive."

 

Stan opened the door to reveal the enthused tourist that waited impatiently but greeted them half-warmly nonetheless.

 

"Welcome one and all to the great shack of mystery!"

And with those words began Bill's day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/⊙\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Thank you, and have a nice day!" Bill tiredly called after the last customer as they left with their new souvenir.

 

'This is too much' Bill thought to himself, ' How does Red do this all day?'

 

Dipper walked in - at some point he was called to help someone out in the shack- with two pit colas. One he held onto while he slid the other across the counter for the tired immortal.

 

"What's this?" Bill asked before he picked it up to examine it himself.

 

"Grunkle Stan wanted me to give you that for all your hard work." Dipper open his own can and shielded his eyes when a little bit of soda attacked him.

 

"Oh. Thanks kid." Bill smiled as he opened it and carefully took a sip. It sizzled and danced on his tongue until he swallowed and let the fluid continue its vigorous dancing elsewhere. He really missed the feeling of eating and drinking.

 

'Maybe I should add on a mouth to my usual form...' he lazily thought as he took a few more sips.

 

"You look tired." Dipper stated as he took the stool for a seat again.

 

"Well, you're not wrong." Bill set his soda down and stretched until his spine made several popping sounds.

 

"There were people coming towards me back to back. Honestly I felt like a trapped animal..."

Demons weren't use to attention.They stalked and hid in the shadows, waiting for a helpless prey to wonder off before striking. 

 

"Yeah sorry about that. That's the whole reason Stan wanted someone behind the register. He knew a lot of people were coming today since his latest television add started playing on t.vs from the town over."

 

"And don't get me started on your sister. She's just been harassing me with that glare of her's."

 

"I'm really sorry to hear your day's been rough..." Dipper said with honest sincerity. "But uh... Grunkle Stan also wanted me to ask you something else."

 

"Yeah?" Bill took another swing of his soda.

 

"He said for all of our effort today we can go out to celebrate and relax. Do you wanna go, or..."

 

"Yeah sure!" Bill smiled excitedly, "not like I've got anything else going on. Where to?"

 

"Pizza palace." Dipper said while pointing with his thumb to the direction, Bill guessed anyway, of the restaurant.

 

"Yeah!" 

Bill bounced off of his seat and stretched his legs. "That sounds awesome!"

Dipper also got up and began to walk towards the living room.

 

"Alright. Let me just tell gr-" Dipper walked straight into something. Actually, someone. "Mabel! What are you doing?" Dipper asked while he furiously rubbed the now sore spot on his head.

 

"Hmmm" his sister hummed angrily before grabbing her brother's arm and pulled him out of Bill's sight.

 

Bill took a few gulps and finished off the can. He easily crushed it in his hand and shot it across the room to land perfectly into the small trashcan that stood near the back wall.

He wasn't going to lie: He was irritated. Actually pissed was the right word. After about eight hours of work all he wanted to do was talk with P.T, but his sister kept getting in the way.

 

'Oh well. Good things come to those who wait'

 

After a few minutes the whole Pines family and Soos came through the gift shop. "You joining us, Will?" Stan asked as he got his car keys out. 

"Yeah." He got up to join them.

 

"You got a car?" Stan opened and held the door for Dipper, Mabel, and Soos.

 

"Uh, no. I actually just walked here..."

 

"Then come on. You can ride in the back with the kids."

 

Bill walked outside with the rest of the group while Stan locked up. Soos was already in the passenger seat while the kids shuffled to get in the back seat. Mabel squished herself against the opposite car door to try her best to allow enough space for both of the two males. Next Dipper scooted in and last came Bill. They all watched in silence as Stan walked from the shack to the driver seat and got in. While he started up the car, Stan began to chatter with Soos. The backseat was completely silent. Mabel was obviously upset with the situation, but kept quiet. They all buckled up and drove into town.

 

At first things were a little awkward but as the minutes ticked by and another and another pizza disappeared they all began to loosen up and enjoy each other company.  

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/⊙\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh~  
> Ratings changed and so have some tags!  
> What could be ahead for our favorite characters?
> 
> *Evil laughter*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Stuff happened, then more stuff, then I just kinda didn't feel like it. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell I lost a bit of my flare in this chapter, but I'm trying. Like I know where I want this to go, it's just the filler chapters are the worse. Thanks for the kudos and thanks for the lovely comments. I truly do appreciate them all.
> 
> But hey, what about that AMA, huh? I got Bill's name right! (I mean it was obvious, but whatever.)

"That was delicious!" Bill declared as he pat his satisfied stomach.

The Pines family and Bill all together ate six pizzas. Out of the six Bill ate about four and a half.

"You sure do eat a lot, and that's coming from me!" Soos laughed.

"Is it a crime to like food?" the demon smiled.

"If it is, I'm guilty as charged!" Soos laughed out again this time Bill joining him.

Stan decided to check his watch just then," Woah, is it that late already? We gotta open tomorrow too..." he trailed off before turning towards Bill, " William, where are you staying?"

Bill actually was caught off guard. "Staying?"

"You're staying at a hotel or something, right? Where is it? I'll drive you there."

"Yes! Right! I'm staying at the Gravity Falls Inn." He quickly thought of.

"That old place?" Stan asked as he scooted out of the round booth and let his great niece and nephew scoot out as well. He reached to his back pocket and fetched his wallet. "I didn't think that place still was there. How's it holding up?"

"Eh." Bill shrugged as he waited for Soos to move out of the booth. To be honest he didn't really know himself. He's been banned from the town for decades, how was he suppose to know the state of one building?

Stan payed for the meal while the group headed outside. The night sky was covered with even darker clouds and a scent of Earth and water lingered all around. "Smells like it's gonna rain any second now." Bill said while taking a few sniffs.The twins were pretty quiet now and have been staying to themselves the whole time. Even a blind person can see how stand-offish they were acting. Bill didn't like that.

 

"Pretty good meal, eh, kiddos?" He asked as he gave them a wide grin.

Dipper smiled back while Mabel sorta hid behind her brother. "It was good. I can't believe Grunkle Stan let us order all those pizzas, huh Mabel?" Dipper asked his sister. He obviously wanted her to open up but she wasn't going to be that easy.

 

"Yeah... I guess."

 

"Alright! Everyone in the car. Let's try to get back home before the rain hits hard." Stan yelled at the group as he twirled his car keys around his index finger. Everyone shuffled back into the car in the same order they arrived: Soos and Stan in the front while Bill, Dipper, and Mabel squeezed into the back. Stan started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Just like on their way here, the backseat was filled with an awkward silence as the drive went on. After about five minutes of driving a steady rain began to fall.  

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/⊙\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"We're heeerree..." Stan dragged out his sentence as they approached the building. "You sure this is it?" Stan questioned as he looked it over.

"I believe so..." 

The place was a complete wreck. Bricks bruised by the harsh weather, shingles missing from the roof, Old Man McGucket sleeping curled up and using his hat as a pillow, the roof of the building barely keeping him dry. The only sign that showed they were open was the dull yellow lightening that illuminated through the large glass doors.

"Wow. What a dump." Soos  said without thinking.

 

 

"Yeah... Sadly this is all I could afford."

 

_'Alright. Go time. Time to put on my A game acting~'_

 

Bill sighed loudly, making sure he had everyone's attention. "You see, since I was born in a wealthy family, I always took money for granted. My parents don't want me staying at their place forever, so they had this 'brilliant' idea of sending me out here to this small town for the summer, give me a few dollars a month, and see how I do. I don't wanna let them down, ya know? But their kinda being unfair with the amount their giving me..."

The only noise was the pounding of raindrops against the roof and side of the car and the occasional sound of the windshield wipers. 

 

_'Now to drive it home~' He smiled inwardly._

 

" The worse part of it all is that I can't spend time with my brother. It's not fair. They just throw me alone in this world, ya' know? Like, no one should do anything without family," Bill crossed his arms and made a distressed face," It's like we're worlds apart now, me and my brother? It just sucks being all by myself when I'm so use to him being wherever I am..."

 

The car was silent again. Awkwardness and pity could be felt swirling around the cramp space of the car. 

"But whatever," Bill smiled," Thanks so much for the ride, Mr. Pines. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow!" Bill exclaimed brightly as he open the door."

 

"William, wait a minute."

 

_'Damn this family is too easy.'_

 

Bill shut the door. "Yes Mr. Pines?"

 

"You know, uh, we actually have a spare room at the Shack at the moment, and, well, it's just kinda collecting dust so, " Stan scratched the back of his neck while he searched for the right words. He was still very ham-handed when it came to sympathy. "If you like you could stay with us, I guess."

"Really?!" Bill asked excitedly.

 

"Yeah. I know how hard it is to get a start in this world first hand. So yeah, why not."

 

"OH, THANK YOu , Mr. PiNES." Bill's voice cracked out of real excitement.

 

_'This is perfect! Now things would be A LOT easier on my part.'_

 

"Of course I'm not a charity case. I'll take a slight cut from your pay and you'll have to buy your own food."

 

"Yeah! Sure. No promblemo~"

Soos, Mabel, and Dipper silently listened as the deal went down. Mabel, of course, was pretty weary of having Bill living with them, but as for Dipper and Soos, well, they had their own mix feelings.

 

"Tomorrow bring your bags with you and the kid's'll show you around before your shift starts."

"Alright."  Bill opened the door and got out, ignoring the pounding water that hit his back, "Thanks again, sir!" he said one more time before running to the Inn's doors. He waved the Pines family off as they drove away. The snoring old man at his feet suddenly caught his attention. McGucket slept soundly. A sleepy grin was on his face as he curled up more on himself. Bill couldn't help but to smile. 

"Look at you. You're somehow even more disgusting then when I last saw you. How's your miserable life been going? Must be hard since not even your family accepts you." 

McGucket tensed and his smile faded. Bill just had to whisper the right words and a person best dreams could become their worst nightmares. Before going inside the building, the demon couldn't resist but to give the sleeping man a few kicks to the ribs. McGucket woke with a startle and got into a defensive crouch while screaming and hissing. Bill lazily looked at him before saying, "This is no place for sleeping." before turning and going inside the building, leaving the old man looking confused and bewildered.

 

The inside of the Inn was just, if not worst, than the outside. An old, stained red carpet was the flooring while everything else looked like it was made in the fifty's. Bill went straight to the reception desk where a heavy set woman smoking a cigarette and reading a fashion magazine sat. She wore a cranberry red shirt with her name (Margret) written in gold on her left breast. She wore way too much eyeliner and reeked of smoke and cat urine. When she saw Bill walk towards her, she laid down her magazine and greeted him with," Hey, Doll, what can I do for ya."

"First you can not call me "Doll", and second I would like a room, if you will."

She reached for a random key that hung from behind her desk, checked the number, and handed it to Bill.

"120 per night."

 

 

_'Honestly ,they should pay me to stay here.'_

 

Bill easily conjured up enough money and pulled it from his pocket. Margret took the money and exchanged it for the key. She put away the money in a wooden box behind the desk and said, "Room number 11, down the hall."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You know," The woman caught his hand before he could walk off," for an extra fifty you could get 'service', if you know what I mean." She smiled, he guessed 'seductively', at him.

Bill was filled with disgust and slapped her hand away before storming off.

 

"Let me know if you change your mind, _Doll~_!" she called after him. Bill reminded himself that he can't draw attention to himself by murdering her and stringing her dead corpse up as a lovely decoration for the Inn's lobby. He sighed miserably and retreated to his assigned room. 

_'Just one night, Willy. You can go without murdering someone for one night.'_

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/⊙\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bill woke up around six the next morning. At some point in the night he transformed back to his triangular shaped body. He stretched his arms and legs to their full element, which was surprisingly far, and pulled them back when he heard them all snap. He rubbed his eye sleepily before looking around.

"Oh right, I'm in this shithole..." he groaned.

He floated up from the bed and walked to the dresser mirror and snapped his fingers. His body that he had last night appeared as his reflection and he stalked off to the bathroom. He was going to just wash of his face before he saw the silver shower. 

"Might as well. Got some time to kill." He shrugged to himself.

Showering was like time travel. Five minutes in was like one hour real time. He got out and dried himself off and put on his Mystery Shack shirt, some fresh underwear he conjured up, then his jeans, and finally his shoes.

He then decided to conjure three duffel bags. A yellow and back one, a purple and back one, and a blue and black one. They were all filled with random clothes and other crap to make it look full. He picked them up and headed out. Thankfully no one was at the reception desk. Let's just say Bill wasn't the best morning demon in Hell. As soon as he opened the large doors he was greeted by Soos. "Hey Dude! Just thought I'll give you ride over to the Shack." 

"Oh, thanks." Bill threw his luggage in the back and got into the passenger side. To Bill's relief, Soos had a soft station playing and when they began to drive he turned up the volume. He didn't really know what to say to Question Mark when they were alone still.

 

_"Once I rose above the noise and confusion,_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion~,"_

 

"Oh, Dude! I love this song!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Soos began to passionately sing along with the radio.

 

_"Carry on my wayward son,_

  
_There'll be peace when you are done_

  
_Lay your weary head to rest_

  
_Don't you cry no more"_

 

Another song played, which Soos loudly sung along with too, before the Shack was within sight.

' _Thank Lucifer I don't have to suffer through anymore of this.'_

 

"Welp," Bill raised his voice over the music," Thanks for the ride."

"No problem! You need help with your bags?" Soos asked as he took the key out of the ignition and took off his belt.

"No, I'm fine." Bill hoped out of the car, grabbed his bags, and headed for the souvenir shop entrance. Using skillful hands, the demon was able to open the door.

 

"Here, let me help you with that." Came a husky voice behind him. Bill turned to Stan reaching for the door and holding it for him.

With a bit of a struggle, Bill was able to wiggle through. "Thanks." Before Bill was able to take his second breathe, Stan began to talk.

"Alright. Time to go over some rules. 1: My house, my rules. Follow and respect them or get out. 2: No stealing. I see anything out of place, you're gone. 3: If I have any chores for you, you do them. No questions asked. Follow these simple rules and we'll be fine."

"Ye-yeah..." The sternness in the man's eyes and voice actually startled Bill. "I got it."

"Good." Stan turned but then seemed to remembered and turned back to him." Oh, and I don't think I have to say this out loud, but I want to make sure we're clear about something." Stan stood over Bill making his shadow sketch over the demon. " Any, and I mean any, 'funny' business with my niece or nephew, even as much as an uncomfortable cough from them with you around, not only will you be gone in a heartbeat, but hand delivered to the hospital and cops. Understood?"

 Bill swallowed hard. "Yes sir. Wouldn't even think of it."

"Good." He backed up a little, looked the demon over twice, then yelled, "Mabel! Dipper! Come take Will to the room!" Stan  before walking off towards the attraction area.

Bill stood there for a moment, staring off where the man disappeared. His mind completely blank. 

 

_'...'_

 

"Good morning, Bill!" Dipper greeted as he and his twin entered.

"Good mor- pig?" Bill pointed at the pig with a bonnet on it's head that was being carried by Mabel.

Waddles oinked as to greet the demon. "His name is Waddles." Mabel told him as she sat the pig down on the floor. Waddles scratched at the bonnet for a moment before sniffing around for any crumbs that were on the floor. Everyone watched the pig for a moment before Dipper spoke up again. "Let us help you with your bags."

"Thanks." Bill smiled as each of them picked up a bag. The twins walked out of the room and Bill walked close behind. They led him to his new room and opened the door. The room was pretty vacant which Bill found surprising.

 

_'I guess Stan cleaned up some.'_

 

 There was no trace of Stanley anywhere. No pictures, no notes, even that carpet he liked so much was gone. Shame. Bill liked it too.

"Still wish Stan gave this room to me." Dipper sighed.

"Don't you mean to me?" Mabel smiled.

"No I mean- oh, I see what you did there." Dipper laughed. "Yeah, to you, I mean."

"You have about an hour and a half till we open." Mabel smiled up at Bill.

"Wha? You're talking to me now?"

Mabel shrugged," yeah, I guess."

Bill got down on his knees and raised his arms high, "Thank the imperfect Heavens! She talks to me!"

Both Mabel and Dip laughed. "You're weird." Mabel's smile widened.

"Good weird?" Bill smiled back.

"Yeah. Good weird." Mabel agreed.

The twins walked over towards the door. "We'll give you some time to yourself." Dipper said as he grabbed the doorknob and closed the door behind them.

 

Bill smiled to himself before tossing his bags on the bed and taking out the contents. Slowly he began to fill the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/⊙\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/⊙\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I'lL bE wATcHiNg YoU~

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a kudo and a comment! I need encouragement to keep writing, ya know?_:(´□`」 ∠):_ 
> 
> I'm always happy to here a suggestion or how you want this story to form, so don't be afraid to make any.
> 
> The rating might change due to : Death, rape, or violence, but I'm not 100% sure yet. 
> 
> /⊙\
> 
> REMEMBER:  
> REALITY IS AN ILLUSION  
> THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM  
> BUY GOLD  
> BYE~~~
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: http://gravity-falls-tho.tumblr.com/
> 
> send me a message if you got the time~


End file.
